User blog:PokeLaki21/Pokecrew Awards/ Other news
Everyone, me and Radicus have been planning on doing a Pokecrew Awards ceremony highlighting various things in RPs, such as best ship, most comedic character, best duo etc. Keep an eye out for this! I will list the tentative categories (this will updated slowly, pardon the informal look. Plus it's from memory at this point, there's several more I may be forgetting!): Most Comedic Character '- Flamber, Kleat, Shiruru, Claus, Iceo, Kel-Kel, Mimi '''Most Realistic Character '- Lucas, Sheebop, Loren 'Best Character Interactions '- Destiny and Spirit, Pikachu and Kleat, Iceo and Espeo, Amber/Zorrsune, Claus/Loren, Kel-Kel/Dodeca 'Best Villain '- Vanessa, Hillary, The Master, Death Shira, Darkella 'Strangest Character '- Emolga, Kleat, Kel-Kel, Mr. Roverts, Naibuko, Swarma, Riley, Possei 'Most Development '- Lunatyr, Lucas, Rhodium, Merlee, Paige, Locke 'Cutest Couple '- Flamber/Sheebop, Aqua/Chiko, Lucas/Strawbella, Hillary/Eli, Kirby/Azuza 'Most Romantic Couple '- Rhodium/Merlee, Teddy/Dodeca, K/Caliburn 'Strangest Noncanon shipping '- Shiruru/Whallop, SodaPop/Volecule, Loren/Claus, Kleat/Star 'Strangest Couple '- Possei/Emolga, Kleat/Elesa, Flamber/Sheebop, Hillary/Eli, Flamber/K, Heart/Desire 'Most Hilarious RP - '''RPCRP, LoL, DLQ, The Unshrinkinator '''Funniest Moment '- Kleat's Console War, Dodeca Falcon Punching Darkella into a lake, Rhodium and Merlee's first date being ruined by explosives, Emolga offering Zoe beer in Dream Catastrophe, Kel-Kel and Dodeca's auction war in LoL, Kleat and Star's battle in RPCRP, Flamber being crushed under Paige's weight 'Oddest Moment '- Ilia strip dancing at a pizza place, Mr. Roverts taking himself apart, Lunatyr wearing a tutu and playing bagpipes, Kleat, Flamber, Pikachu, Char and Lunatyr dressing as Luchadors and singing for Strawbella and Lucas, Paige actually encouraging Dodeca to crush her underfoot 'Most Epic Moment - '''Kleat blowing up the Assassin headquarters, Rayquaza's appearance in The Second Secret War, Rhodium taking on Wadraigo in DLQ, Angelo carries Paige out of a burning Pokemon Centre in Chelsea's Madness after Paige succumbs to smoke inhalation '''Saddest Moment - '''Deaths in PTRPCRP2, Strawbella betrays Zula in SSW, Rhodium and Merlee's near breakup in R&M '''Most Satisfying Moment - '''The gang defeating Giratina in PokeRP, Flamber being reunited with Sheebop in The Search for K, Lucas, Leon and Mizer being revived, Rhodium's revival in DLQ, the byootiful ending to RPCRP '''Saddest Death '- Desire's death in PokeRP Part 5, Rhodium's death in DLQ, Leon's death in Dream Catastrophe, Lucas's death in PTRPCRP2, Psyphin's death in Talios Chronicles 'Best Drunken Antics '- Rhodium getting drunk and smacking Merlee's behind, Shiruru getting drunk and claiming Lunatyr's her husband, Claus getting drunk and twerking/spewing out pickup lines, Dodeca getting drunk and falling off a table. 'Most Creative Plot '- Paper Mario Arc in RPCRP, Dream Catastrophe, the Master/Resurrection Arc in PTRPCRP2, Body-Swap Arc in LoL 'Craziest Plot Twist '- Darkella in SSW, Aloysious and SodaPop in PTRPCRP2 '''Most Romantic Moment - Lucas/Strawbella's flights, multiple Rhodium/Merlee moments 'Most Realistic Couple '- Rhodium/Merlee, Lucas/Strawbella 'Best Typo '- Rhocium/Merkee, NY VIRTUAL BOYS, puling Teddies, Tunnel of Lobe, Nrrptide, "My hair is really long and Cilan sometimes get caught in things." Polls will be going up in the coming days, so keep an eye out! Also, we can discuss some of the potential candidates and add more in the comments. This is our collaboration. Category:Blog posts